Cigarettes
by m1ndless3piphany
Summary: Just a songfic about Kingdom Hearts. Because, what if Riku had gone bad? No offense to any fans of Riku because I think he's okay, too. Oh, and the song's Cigarettes, obviously, by Fort Minor. But the song's a different version of the original.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...End of Story.

After, a year (or two or three, I forgot), my sluggish brain responds to my pleas for ideas. Just a random idea I thought of. Enjoy.

Oh, and I know the song and the "moral", I guess, probably fit Sasuke from Naruto better, but you know what, I've procrastinated for too long to take this off. So you get what you get. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

_Man I love this rap game  
Mainly cuz its cool  
To add a little spice to the life you've been through  
Everyone exaggerates a tiny little bit  
Make your record sound more gangster than it really is

* * *

_

"...Riku...why...?"

As the character named Riku looked down on Sora, he smiled. But the smile was so empty of mirth that, Sora would have preferred a scowl. The voice that spoke was full of sarcasm and gloating.

"Because I chose to."

* * *

_You can't appear weak, man  
We wanna hear street  
We wanna hear you spit your thug over this here beat  
Don't take it as sarcastic  
I can't get enough  
I'm telling you  
You can call my bluff  
If it's not rough, then I really don't need it

* * *

_

"But...why?"

"Simple. I wanted to become stronger than you. I wanted to show you that I'm no longer the idiot who was your friend, who cared about everything and everyone around him. Because when it comes down to it, it's all about me."

* * *

_I'm not even ashamed  
I got too much reality that's filling up my brain  
So sell me on that product, I'm addicted to the game  
Suck it up like a cigarette, light it up (man)

* * *

"What about Kairi? Don't you care for her?" _

Anger was replacing shock and overwhelmed Sora into a rage.

"What about our parents, and Tidus, Selphie, or Wakka? What about the island?" Sora yelled.

"Oh, them? They're unimportant. I can have new adventures beyond the islands now. Who'd want to go back?" Riku said simply.

* * *

_It's just like a cigarette, it's something that I do  
Once in a while but between me and you  
It's just like a cigarette, your body's really fooled  
I don't want the truth, I just wanna feel cool

* * *

"You don't mean it!" Sora shouted. _

"But I do."

And he did, for the darkness had finally consumed his heart and his thirst for power could not be quenched.

* * *

_Let me tell you something that I realize tonight  
My hip hop radio's like Marlboro Light  
They're both selling stories and they sound about the same  
Cigarettes say they're safe, rappers claim they really bang  
We don't care if it's true when we lay the money down  
We don't believe the words, we just love the way they sound  
They're acting like we're idiots, they're lying to our face  
Maybe we are idiots, we buy it anyway

* * *

"So, then, who promised you power, huh! Maleficent!" Sora yelled, tears streaming down his face and his voice cracking from sadness as well as anger. _

"Yeah. She's my one ticket to power because she's gonna help me," Riku said, smiling at Sora's unrestrained emotion.

* * *

_I'm runnin' out to get the next rapper's CD  
Just suckin' up the guns, drugs, and misogyny  
The same way that I suck up all the stories _

_When I breathe that little bit of death supposedly cancer-free and  
Everything they say's got the truth twisted up  
But twisted up's what I want man, I can't get enough  
Cuz even though we know it's all just a big bluff  
We just light another up, yeah  
We don't give a what

* * *

"And personally, it doesn't matter what I have to pay. As long as I become stronger, it's fine with me." _

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Sora charged and swung the Keyblade. Riku jumped and landed safely away on his feet. Sora charged again. Riku was ready. He gave a mighty swing with his blade and Sora flew backwards.

* * *

_It's just like a cigarette, it's something that I do  
Once in a while but between me and you  
It's just like a cigarette, your body's really fooled  
I don't want the truth, I just wanna feel cool _

Its just like a cigarette, its something that I do  
Over and over but between me and you  
It's just like a cigarette, your body's really fooled  
I don't want the truth, I just wanna feel cool

* * *

Riku walked up to Sora's prone form. Sora grabbed the Keyblade and swung. Riku jumped back to dodge the blow. A second blow caught him off guard. He slid back on his feet.

"So...you finally managed to hit me."

The words were just words. But to Sora, they brought back memories of a time when there were no such things as Heartless and Keyblades, no Maleficents or Ansems. Just life and its pleasures back on the islands.

* * *

_Man, listen to my words, Listen for a while  
Lip Service radio, don't touch the dial  
If you're in the car  
Turn up the track, man  
Give your whole neighborhood some second hand rap _

Hey, As Matter of fact, Listen for a while  
Lip Service radio, don't touch the dial  
If you're in the car man  
Turn up the track  
Give the whole neighborhood some second hand rap

* * *

More hot, fresh tears stung his eyes, his hands shook, and his body quivered. 

"Please, Riku. Come back."

"As if."

And he charged. He and Sora both charged, blades ready, as they met in midair.

* * *

_It's just like a cigarette, it's something that I do  
Once in a while but between me and you  
It's just like a cigarette, your body's really fooled  
I don't want the truth, I just wanna feel cool _

Just like a cigarette, it's something that I do  
Over and over but between me and you  
It's just like a cigarette, your body's really fooled  
I don't want the truth, I just wanna feel cool

* * *

Riku watched as Sora lay on the floor, unconscious. Then he smiled. The cruel smile of the darkness that resided inside of him.

'I'll kill him another time. After all, I can toy with him and still win.'

But as he walked away, something pricked his heart.

'Ungh! What was that? Oh well, guess it was nothing.'

But the regret remained in that small part of him that was still Riku. That still loved the life he had once had.


End file.
